M4A1-S Predator
M4A1-S Predator is a VVIP assault rifle variant of M4A1 that is featured in Crossfire. Overview The M4A1-S Predator is a special VVIP weapon based on the M4A1. This gun has a transparent body so the inner parts of the weapon can be seen. It also has a modified carrying handle and a silencer. This weapon uses 5.56x45mm NATO for its ammunition. Being a specialized assault rifle against the mutants, M4A1-S Predator features two important perks exclusive to MM/HM/HMX/MKM - it has 50 rounds capacity (150 in reverse), allowing players to hold off mutants much more effective. This gun also allows players to jump higher (same level with Mutants) so they don't have to double jump to reach high ledges anymore. Availability * CF China * CF Vietnam * CF Europe * CF Philippines * CF Russia * CF North America * CF Japan VVIP Effects If in possession, the owner will be granted with the following buffs: * Fast reloading speed. * Able to do butt plate melee. * 50 rounds magazine all Mutation Modes (only works on M4A1-S Predator). * Higher jump at all Mutation Modes (change the setting in inventory). * Increased (+2) ammo capacity on all equipped assault rifles. * 200% EXP for the owner. Meanwhile, for all other players will be granted with the following buffs: * 30% EXP for all players in the room (incl. the owner). * 20% GP for all players in the room (incl. the owner). Trivia *The gun is named after the Predator: a powerful & highly intelligent alien armed with advanced weaponry. Among its many capabilities, the Predator is most famous for having an invisibility cloak, which is partially applied to the M4A1-S Predator. *Although this weapon is slightly similar to the M4A1-S Born Beast, the reload animations (precisely, the bolt pull) was taken from the M16, but much faster (since it's a VVIP weapon). *The model features a "knife" below the silencer. Even though it was installed to the model, the knife will never be used as a melee weapon, but instead, the buttstock will be used (just like the other M4A1 VVIP weapons). *The M4A1-S Predator is the third non-Dragon themed VVIP, the others are M4A1-S Jewelry and Barrett M82A1 Iron Shark. *This is the first VVIP weapon that features 3 discounts in CF Vietnam: For the first 2 weeks, normal players can get it at 10% off, players who own any VVIP weapons (Minus M4A1-S VVIP) can get it at 20%, and finally players who own any M4A1-S VVIPs can get it at 30% off. *Upon buying this gun at 25% discount in CF Philippines, players will receive a 7 day Boxing Gloves-Bakunawa, 7 day Mauser M1896-Royal Dragon and bonus 180 eCoins. *CF Vietnam's description claims that the M4A1-S Predator grants ammo bonus for all players in MM/HM/HMX/MKM rooms, but the very next line contradicts this, stating the effect is for this gun only and does not stack. Numerous testing proves that the 12 extra rounds for this gun are only granted to its owner, and no other players get it, even if they have M4A1-S Predator too. The reason behind this is unclear. Gallery M4-S Predator.png|Render M4A1-S Predator_RD2.png|Render 2 M4A1-S-Predator.png|HUD M4A1_Silnecer_Predator.jpg|Artwork YXml9SR.png|Render 3 Videos CrossFire - M4A1-S Predator - Weapon Gameplay-0 CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 M4A1-S Predator ☆ CrossFire China M4A1-S Predator GC Promo CrossFire 2.0 M4A1-S Predator vs M4A1-S VIP's VVIP M4A1-S Comparison Cross Fire China M4A1-S Predator (M4A1-死神) VVIP GamePlay ! New VIP Weapon M4A1-S Predator (VIP) CrossFire China 2.0 M4A1-S Predator ☆ CrossFire China 2.0 M4A1-S Predator (VVIP) Comparison ♋ 60FPS CrossFire Vietnam 2.0 M4A1-S Predator HMX ✔ Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:M4A1 Variants Category:VVIP